Tattooed
by XIII13tredici
Summary: When Maka finds a stranger in her bed, and a pulsating tattoo she finds that she might still have a chance to partner with a demon weapon. But the problem is that she has a anti-demon soul wavelength.
1. Chapter One

_03.24 AM- Death City- Maka's Apartment_

The phone was ringing. "Why can't it just shut up?" the ash blonde girl mumbled, trying to untangle her self from the prison of limbs that held her back. "Wait." The girl was wide awake now and fighting the covers (and the limbs) to get out of bed. While she was struggling, she reprimanded herself. Girls shouldn't wake up with strangers, and fight for liberty in their own apartments, in her mind. Soon she was up and on her feet.

The phone continued ringing. Picking it up and without taking her eyes of the stranger who was sleeping in her bed she switched it off, then proceeded to throw it out of the colourful room.

She continued to study the person, no make that the boy. The girl slumped in the neon green outfit she had forgotten to take off. "This continues to get better and better," she mused sarcastically, as she saw the suit that probably costed about a year's worth of wages and a limb.

At least they were wearing clothes, unlike when Blair (the cat that had an unusual amount of magical power that lived across the road, that was constantly popping over for no apparent reason) had a 'sleepover' which because of her window position she unfortunately got to witness. The girl inwardly shuddered at the memory of waking up to see grown men partly clad stumble out of the doorway.

Something groaned. Jumping, she realised that the boy had began to move. He seemed to be shaking his head, which consisted of thick white hair and red bloodshot eyes. The girl was paralized in fear, who wants to be the one to explain why they had been in the same bed? Or why they were together in the first place.

So she did the logic thing, and crept slowly to the encyclopaedia that she kept on the desk. Picking it up she made her way back to the bed. The boy looked up in confusion as she drew it back and-

"**Hai-ya**!" She screamed, bringing it down with all the force she could master. The boy was knocked out cold once again. The ashe blonde girl was grinning victoriously, but she knew that it was time to let him go. Chewing her lip, she frowned knowing that she couldn't leave him outside her house like garbage.

She glanced at her clock, which said 03.27. Perfect, she still had time before people actually got up and were somber.

Fastening her hands around his ankles, she unceremoniously tugged him off the bed. She continued to repeat the action down the stairs, where his skull sickeningly crunched but she payed no notice, and into the street. She glanced around to see if there was a method of transporting him easier. Her eyes widened in delight.

Soon she was running at a speed which would have gotten quite a few tickets, while pushing the boy in the cart of her next door neighbour who sold flowers. Scanning the possible alleyways in which to dump the boy, she found the perfect one. It was close to the train station and most importantly the wrong part of town to find her apartment block in.

Stopping the flower cart, the girl went round to the front to find somewhere to put him. Glancing around all she could see were bins. The girl gave a small huff of annoyance as she saw that in the following street there were only dumpsters.

"Why aren't there any benches?" She mumbled to herself, slowly she came to realise there was only one thing to do.

She couldn't leave him outside of her house like garbage, but no one said anything about some one else's home. Smiling, she tucked the last arm into the large dumpster. The smile soon was contorted into a yawn, she then turned around and set off home with the flower cart.

As she neared her home, she saw her neighbour looking for the flower cart. The girl wheeled it towards him. "Maka, have you seen my... Oh." Ryoku said looking shocked, Maka smile.

"Sorry about that, it won't happen again."

Going back upstairs, she couldn't help but wonder who he was. But that was forgotten as soon as she hit the pillow.

_07.15 AM- Death City- Maka's Apartment_

The alarm clock was ringing that annoying tune programmed by no other but her great and almighty Death Sythe Papa.

_'Darling baby girl remember that your daddy loves very very much, and if someone hurts you they will die...'_

"I hate that tune." grumbled Maka, as she slammed her 400 page volume (hard cover) down on it. "At least my alarm clock will be fixed tomorrow." She sighed remembering the accident that had caused her red and yellow electric alarm clock to finish up in the toilet, for now her birthday gift from Papa will have to do.

As she stretched, she noticed that she had a greyish blue mark on her shoulder. Twisting around she saw that it was actually a tattoo of a soul with a strange mouth, for it was draw spikily. 'Is that even a word?' Thought Maka, studying it closer. It was round, but slightly rough. She squinted at the letters under it. "Soul." Maka read aloud, "Typical." Then it pulsated. Maka blinked, then began a screaming fit.

After she had calmed down a bit, and resulted to save up for a tattoo removal. She stood up, she realised that on her hardwood floor there was a pair of black Italian leather shoes lying there. With a groan, Maka remembered last night's events. Hopefully, I'll never see him again she thought. Picking up the shoes, she made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Now, where should I put you?" Maka addressed the shoes, "I don't think pawnbrokers take shoes, and you are too nice to give to Black*Star for his birthday." she continued as she prepared breakfast. "I'll give you to Ryoku for I did borrow without asking and he needed a new pair of shoes."

Maka stopped and sighed, was this what she was destined for? To graduate, have a pulsating tattoo, defy logic and scrape by as a waitress with only a pair of black Italian leather shoes as company? Shaking her head, she ate her breakfast.

_07.45 AM- Death City- Outside Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

I had just finished pushing the parcel containing the shoes through Ryoku's the letter box, when I saw Tsubaki hurry towards me. I looked at her in confusion as we usally meet on the way to school, people don't often come running down the street to see me. "What is it?" I asked, curious despite myself.

"Maka, why was your name tattooed on the stranger who was in my dumpster?"

I felt the colour drain from my face.

**a/n- Ryoku is the guy who was possessed by Tsubaki's brother. Also I have edited this, so it's a little different now!**


	2. Chapter Two

_7.30 AM- Tsubaki's Dumpster_

Morning came and Tsubaki brushed her teeth, not knowing what she would find in her dumpster. Outside instead, something was awakening and that something was a someone. Who had a hang over. "Not...cool," said the boy, blinking a pair of burgundy coloured eyes.

Turning around his face met that of the three day old remains of a haddock. Startled, he sat up and banged his head on a metal lid. "Damn" he muttered rubbing his injured head whilst reaching up to push the lid. Soon he had opened the dumpster's lid. Once he had manoeuvred himself into a sitting position, and stretched he looked around. Staring right at him was a girl with dark hair (who happened to be Tsubaki). "What?" Snapped the angry white haired male.

She continued to gape. Tired of being a museum piece, he glanced at his shoulder. Then yelped, very, unmanly. There, on it was a yellow soul tattoo that was pulsating with underneath inscribed Maka.

_7.50 AM- Outside Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

Shaking my head at the description of The Boy in The Dumpster, I felt dread. He was supposed to disappear! It was my fault, I must have subconsciously taken him to Tsubaki's. I glanced at Tsubaki's pained face and realised that I was standing too close. Numbly, I stepped back a few meters. Her face changed into one of relief.

I sighed seeing that face, and decided to a leaf out of Papa's book. Facing her I did a performance that would make Papa proud.

"Tsubaki, I don't know what you are talking about. Do I seem the sort to go around giving my name out to white haired strangers? I mean, for Lord Death's sake! I don't even go out to the extra curricular lessons." I bluffed, "Anyway, I can't be the only one in Death City called Maka!"

"I guess so," said the tall girl. "Sorry, it would be quite something though. Wouldn't it?" I hated agreeing with her but it was the truth. I had no social life after school. Staring at Tsubaki's wristwatch, I realised the time. "Tsubaki, I suggest we start running now."

_8.04 AM- DWMA- Lecture Hall (Maka's P.O.V)_

"Good of you to drop by: Albarn, Nakatsukasa" greeted our professor who hadn't stopped drawing the diagram of a kishin's soul. "I expect it won't happen again, am I right?" He turned flashing his glasses. The girls gulped. Professor Stien was definitely the scariest member of staff, it was rumoured that he dissected a pupil once for spilling coffee on his instruments.

"Albarn, have you brought your training gear this time?" He turned to her. "Yes." she replied, did he really had to mention it here of all the places? "Alright, back to your places." He turned back to his diagram.

I walked to my allocated seat, just to remember that there was a new seating plan. Great.

Also, my old seat was next to Jacquile's new seat. Double great. And right on cue-

"Sir, Maka's anti-demon wavelength is hurting my soul wavelength." I felt the usual burn settle on my cheeks. Why did everybody have to bring it up? I know about it, but I couldn't help it.

I have tried to get Papa to let me go to a normal school, but he won't hear it. Here he can see me whenever he wants to, so that is part of the reason. But being bullied constantly by the miesters because I 'hurt their demon weapons' isn't exactly my ideal learning environment. Seeing I can't use the knowledge, it is also a waste of my time.

"Albarn, to your new seat. Now please." Professor Stien called out, "I do not want more time wasted."

I got up, and move to my new seat in the middle of all the miesters. I felt something hit my back. A note, I felt dread settle into my stomach.

_**Nobody hurts my weapon.**_

Looking behind, I saw Kim crack her knuckles. Why me?

_10.14 AM- Death City- Death Bucks (Soul's P.O.V.)_

Nobody letted me in. As I tried to find my hotel, the people on the streets turned their noses up. When I went pass the preschool they all ran away screaming about a 'smelly monster man'. Not cool, not cool at all.

The 'Master' as everybody called him, letted me wash in his personal quarters and borrow a new pair of clothes. He said, "The clothes are ruined." Then threw them into the bin, I snapped back at him. "Hey, Watch it! Do you know how much the shirt costs?" Seeing his expression I shut up.

I should say thanks, but he threw away my best shirt. I asked him why he letted me in, and he said he owed Wes my brother a favour. Go figure, thousands of miles away and still my personal nanny. Also I'm still in his shade. I sighed. Sipping my ice tea, I studied the tattoo which I called 'Maka' because of the name.

As I looked closer, I felt a sharp pain come from the tattoo. It ached during the day making it even uncooler. But this was different, this was like a wasp's sting but it hurt more. Hissing, I grabbed the drink spilling it in the process and pressed to my shoulder with difficulty. I stared at it with distance, whoever was connected to the tattoo that was giving my a living hell had also taken my black Italian leather shoes. Making me walk bare footed all the way to this damn cafè.

So not cool.

_10.15 AM- DWMA- Free Period_

It was a free period. The entire population of students looked forwards to it apart one, well three if you count Hiro and Crona but the one who hated it the most was Maka.

She usually hid in the broom closet or hanged around Tsubaki and her miester Black*Star for protection. Nobody liked to deal with Black*Star, because of his obnoxious ways. But today the pair were going off on a mission and the janitor was in a bad mood, so Maka had to face the full force of Kim's anger.

"Hey, you!" Maka turned, to see the pink haired miester with her weapon some way back. "Yes?" Maka asked, fear was clearly visible in her forest green eyes. Kim spat at her, she flinched at the gesture. In a matter of minutes Maka was on the ground with a shoe shaped bruises on her stomach, she groaned softly as the pain steeped in.

Trembling she got up and made her way to the training area. The miesters were smart, always placing the bruise where they wouldn't be noticed.

"Late again I see."

**a/n- hi there, the 'master' is out of Soul Eater Not but it can count right? I've being spacing out recently trying to figure out Image Manager. I swear it hates me. Sorry, I know that Maka's soul wavelength is anti-magic but I changed that.**


	3. Chapter Three

_10.20 AM- DWMA- Training Area (Maka's P.O.V.)_

_**"Late again I see."**_

It was Professor Stien's cold voice that filtered into the silence. I said nothing.

"I assume that it will be another lesson in controlling your soul wavelength. Or are you willing to see if you can do physical training whilst hurt."

He continued, moving past me on his desk chair. "Yes, sir." I whispered, my eyes glazing over. He lifted up his eyebrows mockingly and lit a cigarette.

"Let's begin."

_10.54 AM- Death City- Death's Bucks (Soul's P.O.V.)_

Okay. It is official. The 'Master' is just like the rest of humanity, he gives something but wants something back. I should have known, stupid.

And there is the tattoo. It stops hurting and instead it begins to glow. Some chick and her man even moved a table away, how am I supposed to make a impression when I have a neon badge on my shoulder?

Anyway, back to the 'Master'. He says that he repaid the debt that he owed Wes (and saved mankind) when he letted me in to wash. But the clothes apparently weren't part of it, so now I've got to work off the cost of them.

Turns out that I had just enough money to pay off the trousers and shoes. As for the shirt, I've got to work in this hell hole until it's paid off. To make matters worse; he just gave me the uniform, looked at the clock and ran off. Bastard.

So there I was, then a customer comes in. Most of the people had gone, and there was just an old couple in the corner. So I took the notebook and pen, plastered a smile. Then stopped.

The 'customer' was, well, lame. Dressed in white with some sort of bib around his neck. As for the eyes, they looked like a failed arts and crafts project. He also had a top hat and a cane. Then he spoke-

"Fool! I want coffee, you have no right to daydream in front of me! My legend dates back to the 12th century!" You see what I mean? Man, he is so annoying, I wish he would just stop waving around that cane. "Sir, last time you asked for tea." I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"Yes, but that was last time." He said, "I want tea." I felt my eye twitch. "Herbal, in a white china cup." He is getting on my nerves now. "Three lumps of brown sugar, but I like white sugar best." I hate the 'Master', he knew this would happen. "25ml of milk, stirred anti-clockwise."

I walked behind the counter, and began to make the tea. I was taking my time, placing the tea set slowly down. He can stir his own tea.

"I, Excalibur, will not stir my tea. It is below me." Can't he just shut up? Then he picked up the spoon and stirred it! The 'Master' better pay me double for this.

"It is an interesting case, it seems you have exchanged part of your soul with another." What is he talking about? I turned around, deciding to ignore him.

"Yes, I have see it done before, but never tattooed on." Wait, could he mean the tattoo? I can't believe my answers were coming from this guy. I went back to him, eager. "Can it be removed?" I asked, but I had forgotten that-

"Fool! Did you know my legend dates back to the 12th century?" I feel like screaming, I was so close! That tattoo is just bringing bad luck. I have to get rid of it. Even if it means negotiating with 'Excalibur'.

_10.48 AM- DWMA- Training Area (Maka's P.O.V.)_

"Concentrate! Compress your wavelengths, stop them from reaching out." This is useless. My wavelength stayed the same. It did not even weaken. I fell back tired, with my soul aching.

Professor Stien glided over, an angel of death ready to dish up some pain. Steeling myself, I look up. He wasn't angry, but there was sympathy in that gaze. Somehow it made it worse.

"Take a break." I blinked, did the workaholic of a Professor just tell me to take a break? "Go home for the rest of the day. Relax." I looked around trying to find the portal that had taken me to this parallel universe, where Professor Stien knew to meaning of 'relax'.

"Go home!" he snapped. I walked out keeping him in my visual field, just in case it was a test. When no screaming, armed gorillas came flying at me; I felt disappointed, but looked on the bright side and hurried home.

_10.59 AM- Death City (Maka's P.O.V.)_

As I walked down the street, I saw the sign of Death's Bucks. I have never been in there for the majority of my class go there. They are all in class so it won't hurt, would it?

I changed my course and walked in.

_11.00 AM- Death City- Death's Bucks (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I was trying to reason with Excalibur, but he continued to go on about how his legend dated back to the 12th century. The bell tinkled, and a girl walked in.

Her forest green eyes widened, and I could see fear in them. It was a normal reaction as far as I was concerned. But then, the tattoo began to pulsate. Quicker than ever before, fresh waves of pain rolling off it.

The very presents of the ash blonde made me nauseous. The girl was staring at her shoulder in confusion. Then I realised.

She must have the other tattoo.

The one with my soul.


	4. Chapter four

_11.00 AM - Death City - Death's Bucks Café (Maka's P.O.V.)_

I am in now and it's too late to turn back. The tattoo was pulsating faster than normal, and it seems to radiate anger. This is bad. The Boy in The Dumpster noticed me; I glanced at the tattoo. Why was it acting like this?

His eyes widened, as he took one step closer. 'No, you are supposed to disappear!' I felt like shouting at him. He winced as he approached. Wait, is he a weapon? What does he want? Too many questions, and he is too near!

I took a step back. There is only one thing to do in these situations, and that is to flee.

_11.01 AM - Death City - Death's Bucks Café (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I can't believe it. She took one look at me and fled! I can't be that ugly. I only want to talk; I don't want to harm her. Okay, maybe I do, a bit. That's not the point though; we have to get out of this mess. So, I followed her.

_11.03 AM - Death City_

A girl burst out of Death's Bucks, running as if her life depended on it. Three seconds later, a boy sprinted out. He chased her down several alleyways; sometimes he came near enough to grab her. Sometimes he would lose sight of her. But no matter what, she managed to get away every time.

After a very heated chase, they came to a market. There he stopped, scanning the stalls to see where she had gone. He spotted her ducking under a women's clothing stall, soon he was back on her trail. As he tried to follow her under the stall, he was caught by a large woman who was shaking her head whilst looking enraged. He gulped.

After having been beaten up by a pack of indigent women, who felt that they had saved a poor defenceless girl, he scanned the surroundings to see if his ash blonde haired quarry was in sight.

Grinning when he caught sight of her exiting the overcrowded market area, he went back to running.

_11.32 AM - Death City (Maka's P.O.V.)_

This is bad; he lost me in the market place and yet there he is still chasing me! And we are close to home. I can't bear to think what would happen if he found out where I lived.

I collided into a soft, feminine body. Looking up, I saw my neighbour Blair. I bit back a groan.

"Maka, just the girl I needed! I was wondering which top to buy: black with a purple cat or orange with a pumpkin carving on it. So I bought both! Smart, huh?"

"Blair, I don't have time-" Wait a second, didn't she once say that she wanted a man with red eyes?

_**-Flashback-**_

_**"Maka, I'm lonely. I can't find the man of my dreams!" I glance at her sceptically.**_

_**"Oh yeah? What about that man with blue eyes who you had over on Saturday?" I asked the cat in her human form who rolled her eyes before replying.**_

_**"But my soul mate has red eyes, the fortune teller said so!"**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"You know your soul mate?" I asked feeling sly; Blair's lip began to tremble. "Well I have found him for you." Her eyes lit up like a seven year old's at Christmas.

"Really Maka, have you?" she pounced. "Yes I have, and he is right..." I winded her up, waiting for him to appear. I felt bad for what I was about to do, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"There!" I shouted as the familiar white haired head came into view, pointing out Blair's prey. She crouched; looking like the feline she was and bolted straight into his chest. The panic in his eyes would have been comical, but the pain that bled into them was too vivid.

I turned my head away, not wanting to witness the deed. I walked away, leaving him in the deadly arms of Blair.

_11.35 AM - Death City - Blair's Arms (Soul's P.O.V.)_

Is this the end? Am I to be suffocated like a young girl's teddy bear? Is this what my life was about?

No, it can't end like this! I struggled against the death grip, as the seconds passed my breath became slower. Then, I managed to free myself. Gasping greedily at the oxygen, I stumbled back from my attacker. I then wished at that I was still struggling for my life.

In front of me was a woman. Early twenties at least, dressed in so little clothing it was scary. She lunged at me again, and purred.

"Oh, where have you been my whole life? Maka was right, you are my soul mate! Just look at your red eyes, you are a bit young but Maka was probably looking for people her age."

I stopped. "What?" I asked the psychopath, who was currently trying to smother me, as politely as possible. "You know, Maka the girl who brought you to me. Awe, you are so cute I could eat you up!" I continued to hold her arms as far away from my face as possible.

Well, what do you know? She is called Maka. I'm certain now, she is the right one. But, where did she go? Straining over the crazy woman's shoulder, I saw her disappear into a colourful building.

Bingo.

I turned to my eyes to the current problem; this lunatic thinks I'm her soul mate! I have to give it to Maka: it was a smart move. Judging by how hard she was holding onto me, it won't be easy to get out of this.

I turned to the lady; "Look here, I'm not your soul mate. It is a mistake! I have to go back to my hotel." She stopped wriggling and stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

"You will be staying with me. Until you are all grown up that is!" I felt myself go whiter than before.

She is going to keep me prisoner?!

_11.40 AM - Death City- Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

I couldn't help but glance out of the window. I feel guilty; I have seen Blair in action. Once she has her claws into what she calls 'true love' she doesn't let go until the subject is either dead or has transferred to Antarctica. Who knows what she might do if she finds her 'soul mate'.

_12.03 AM - Death City - Blair's House (Soul's P.O.V.)_

Where am I? This is not the bland hotel with the sour faced receptionist. I swear I would have noticed if my room had full length deep red velvet curtains. Also I would have noticed if there was a witch hat and pink furry hand cuffs which latched my wrists together.

It all came back.

The crazy lady kidnapped me. She turns out to be a cat with an unusual amount of magical power called Blair. Also I'm to be kept here until I'm old enough to be Blair's '_purr_-fect man'.

I groaned. She had knocked me out with magic. I got up, and walked to the door. I paused. What if she's at home? I shivered partly because of the fear and partly of the cold. Cold? I looked down and looked away in embarrassment. I was wearing my boxers and a t-shirt. But the t-shirt was scary. Purple with glittery lettering saying:

'Blair's Man' it read. Not cool. I snapped my head around. I think it's Blair entering the house. If she caught me escaping, she'll tie me down with magic. I was freaking out, so I ran out into the corridor and jumped out of the window and onto the roof.


	5. Chapter five

_01.23 PM- Death City- Maka's apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

I sighed. I was looking forward not having to cook, I could still go and eat out but I can't be asked. Running through Death City trying to lose The Boy in The Dumpster is tiring. I shook my head, I really have to stop calling him that.

Reaching for the fruit ball for something to eat, I froze. Icy tentacles seemed to latch onto my ankles holding them in place. Is that him? No, it can't be. They usally escape after day two. Blair means business when she's in an affair, she can't of had an evasion right on the first day.

But there here on her roof, balancing perilously on the tiles was The Boy in- okay. Enough is enough, I will just call him Boy. So anyway, Boy was there, in the classic Blair t-shirt, staggering across looking haunted. He glanced behind with fear in his eyes, and clambered down the drain pipe. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Boy was off running in my direction. This must be some sort of nightmare, surely?

Boy is coming closer, what can I do? I ran to the other side of the kitchen, maybe I can find something to threaten him off.

Too late, he managed to storm into the apartment in time. Just my luck.

_01.24 PM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I dashed in, overturning a plant pot on the way. I moved at lightning speed to the kitchen, maybe I can hide there? Until it is safe to come out. I stopped short.

In front of me was 'Maka', and she seemed to be blocking my way. I looked at her, still shaking with fear of being caught.

"Please." I asked in a hushed whisper, my voice was shaky. "We need to get out of this mess. Don't let me be caught" She didn't seem to be softening, in fact she drew her self up and addressed me in a cold tone.

"I can not do anything to help you. May you get out." It wasn't a question, that much is certain. I stared at her in disbelief, growing angrier by the second. First off, I want us to get out of this disaster. Secondly, I don't see why she had to lie to Blair and get me kidnapped.

"Listen here. I am not going out there." If someone told me I would have been in this situation yesterday I'd laughed until judgement day came. But this is too real. I pushed past Maka, she can't make me leave. She jumped in surprise, but my features assembled themselves into pain. Why did it hurt to be close to her?

Her's changed into one of curiosity and for some reason, bitterness. I shook my head and continued, trying to find a place to hide. I felt something hold me back, it was Maka.

"Don't." That was all she was going to say to me? I turned and flashed her a grin with my fang-like teeth, she blinked in shock but remain there with steely resolution. I shook her off and continued to advance, taking no notice. Who would actually take a five foot two ash blonde haired girl seriously?

_01.25 PM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

Alright. Enough is enough, so I wouldn't let him in. But my house, my rules. I say he gets out. If he is a weapon, my soul wavelengths will cause him pain. So I just do the opposite to Professor Stien's exercises, should be easy.

Boy continued to move, he took off his over large pair of shoes that seemed ready to combust into nothing and flung them onto the coffee table. He walked over to the kitchen with ease, Boy smirked as though he had won. That's when I saw red.

_01.27 PM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

Sweet victory, I walked into the kitchen to see what I could eat. That was when I got hit with what could only be described as pure pain.

I crumbled to the ground, hissing in torment. Turning to see where it was coming from, I saw Maka. Meditating three inches off the ground, with a red barrier around her. Air was coming out from no where, making her seem like some sort of vengeful goddess out to kill.

I couldn't take it, I slipped into warm inviting darkness.

_01.29 PM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

I nearly lost control of my wavelength. The rage only fuelled it. That was until the tattoo began to pound, it was pure pain, I screamed and nearly blacked out. Just like Boy.

Shaken, I crawled to him and stopped. There on his shoulder was a soul, just like Tsubaki said, with my name underneath. I stared at it, feeling helpless. I have realised that I am acting stupidly, so I am going to put it right.

_03.54 PM- Death City- Reaper's Avenue (Maka's P.O.V.)_

I was tugging at the huge black suitcase which weighed a ton.

In the last two hours I had gone around Death's Bucks and convinced 'Master' to leave Boy the t-shirt. (I had recognised it as the one he used to dry his windows after he gave them their monthly wash.); gone to Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee to say that I wasn't going to be able to do my shift tonight; found Boy's hotel, scared the cleaning lady when I broke into his room to find his things and now I was pulling at his suitcase which weighed about the same as a baby killer whale.

I heard a loud whooping noise. Oh no, not now, anytime but now. As I panicked, they approached.

Tsubaki and her miester Black*Star had seen me, and the blue haired short boy ran up and judo flipped me. Why did he do that _every time_? I picked myself up and braced myself for the torrent of questions that would follow.

"Maka! Long time, no see! Your God says bow down to me! I am God!"

I sighed, Black*Star had a weird obsession with God and shouted everything out loud. I swear he doesn't know the meaning of quiet. And off he went: me, me, me. That was Black*Star's main topic, everyday. Nonstop. You get why people don't get too close, come five meters away from the guy and you get his autobiography. Come one meter close, you get an autograph.

Tsubaki, was the sweetest person you could know. I have known her since kindergarten, and she is a natural mother. Puts everyone one in front of herself, she is the only one who can stand being around Black*Star for more then five minutes.

And so, let the questions commence.

"Are you alright? Why weren't you in school when we came back? Why do you have a suitcase? Do you need assistance? Are you ill? Are you leaving? What are you doing outside? Don't you usually stay home after school?"

I couldn't help but smile at that, Tsubaki was always looking out for me.

"I'm fine, Stien told me to go home early. This suitcase belongs to somebody, I was taking it to them. How was your mission?"

That was when Black*Star jumped in and bragged about his 'godly' battle, I looked over to Tsubaki. "Any kishin eggs?" I asked the tall girl, "No, but we nearly got it.".

"You will get one soon." I told her. The clock chimed in the distance, and Black*Star shouted.

"I, your God have to destroy fluffy rice balls of goodness! YAHOO!"

He turned and speed of into the distance, Tsubaki lifted her head up looking amused. She opened her mouth and said, "You know where to find me." she ran after him.

I sighed. Imagine if I had a partner, someone to quarrel and laugh with. No, it isn't possible. I proved it two hours ago.

_04.03 PM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I groaned, waking up to cold harsh sun light. Blinking I looked around, then I panicked. I have to get out before Maka comes back to finish off the job. Worst mistake of my life, underestimating her. I still have a head ache.

I got up from the couch which I was occupying, and staggered to the general direction of the door. Then the handle turned and the tattoo pulsated quicker, may my end be quick.

I dived out the way and hit the floor, I winced but anything was better than going through Maka when angry. The door opened, and I closed my eyes tight.

"Umm, why are you on the floor?" A feminine vioce reached my ears. I opened one eye, and there was a boot with what looked like iron X's on the side. What is wrong with this girl?

I realised how uncool I was being and got up. Eying her warily, I noticed she had a suitcase behind her. Wait a second, that's mine! Forgetting about killer Maka I shouted at the girl.

"Hey, that's mine!" She looked at me in shock, and replied "Of course it's your's, I was just bringing it to the apartment."

What happened to 'I'll tear your skin up, make it into ribbons and then use it to tye my hair'?

"You want me to stay?" I asked cautiously, I mean she wanted to kill me last time I checked.

"If you want to that is, until we sort out the tattoos." I saw her blush as she answered, I smirked at this.

"Well, if you cook I'll stay all you like."


	6. Chapter Six

_07.23 AM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

Ouch, what is that? It sounds like pans being clashed together. Can't it just go away? I turned, and sank deeper into the warm sea of blankets. Ah, that's better. It has stopped, now back to sleep...

The cold invaded my slumber, I growled at the one who dared wake me up. Oh, wait, it's Maka. And she is carrying sauce pans. So that was what the noise was.

"Good morning," I didn't reply, I don't talk to pan wielding dwarves that wake me up.

"I made breakfast."

I bolted out of bed, straight down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wasn't lying, on the table there was a stack of pancakes. Grabbing the cutlery, I walked to the seat then began gorged myself.

I ate as if I was a homeless man at an 'all you can eat' buffet, then I began to think of last night. Maka cooked, and she told me about the anti-demon soul wavelength. I swallowed another slice of pancake, and narrowed my eyes. She also explained how it affected demon weapons, and then she apologized for going crazy and letting loose her wavelength. I was nearly finished now, just the last few more to go. We also made a plan of how to find the person who tattooed us, I then told her of Excalibur. Finished.

I leaned back on my chair; feeling satisfied whilst rubbing the raw red mark of the pink fluffy hand cuffs we had to saw off. Maka walked in.

_07.25 AM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

I walked in to see a plate of pulverized pancakes; Soul must have an endless pit for a stomach. Picking it up, I turned and said.

"You know that you will only get pancakes when you start school. I'm not making pancakes every day."

He snapped around pretty quickly. "What do you mean by school?" His facial expression was closed. I replied by saying:

"I mean the Death Weapon Miester Academy,"

One second he was looking at the table, then the next he launched himself off and tacked me to the floor. "How much is my brother paying you?" Soul hissed, "Fifty, or seventy? When you go back, tell him that I no longer need a babysitter."

I stared at him in confusion, and tried to get away from him. Can't he remember my anti-demon wavelength? Soul realized and got up. I stayed there for a while, staring at the ceiling. I looked at Soul who was hunched and looking away. I could almost see waves of anger come off him; the tattoo was burning the skin surrounding it. Sighing, I looked at him and stated:

"If your brother wanted me to look after you, I wouldn't have run away."

Slowly, I got up and left the kitchen with small measured steps.

_07.28 AM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I didn't glance back as Maka walked out, when she had gone upstairs though I turned. There was broken china on the floor; I looked around for a dust pan.

_07.41 AM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

My footsteps were loud and clear, but they were stopped by the sight of Soul lounging around a clean kitchen. There were no dirty cups or dishes, I gaped. He turned and looked at me.

"Finally, how long does it take to get ready?" I blinked in shock, he parted his lips to smile and show his razor sharp teeth that would belong better on a great white shark. I said nothing.

"You are going to school?" I asked keeping my voice low in case it was a joke. He looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Why do you think I am up, to do the laundry?" I grinned at him, feeling happy. I put my shoes on, and then pulled out a pair of gloves. I have found that the fabric minimizes the chance of a weapon touching my skin and having a black out.

"Come on!" I heard myself shout at Soul, as I walked out the door.

_08.03 AM - DWMA Lecture hall (Maka's P.O.V.)_

"We really need to break this habit of yours Albarn."

Even though we set out early, somehow we came late. Not even 24 hours in, and I'm looking for the nearest hardback to slam into Soul's head. Gritting my teeth I replied, "I am sorry professor, but Soul is new and-" Professor Stein held up a hand, signaling to stop.

Giggles erupted across the room, I hung my head low. No point in trying to reason with them. Professor Stein didn't make things easier. He reached for the bolt sticking out from his head; twisted it in deeper, began to study us and after about 20 minutes of staring he announced to the whole room in his monochrome voice:

"So that is what was different, seeing both of you side by side makes it obvious. Well, Soul Evans I am sure the weapon pupils will welcome you with open arms."

The sarcasm in his voice was loud as he spoke the last sentence. The last sentence also killed the giggling. The looks on their faces was priceless, but it didn't stop them from whispering. It pretty much ran along the lines of 'Maka and a demon weapon, no way!', 'She hasn't told him, poor guy." and 'I AM GOD!'.

Wait, what? Suddenly Black*Star was jumping around in the front just being Black*Star. Quietly, I went to my place hoping not to bring attention to myself. Soul unfortunately did not get it, because he followed me to my seat.

Black*Star's five minutes of fame were up, and we were centre stage once again. Kilik was looking straight at Soul incredulity and said, "Uh, dude. She has an anti-demon wavelength; you know what that means, right?" As if I was not even there, it is sad to say I am used to this.

Soul turned slowly, looked up and smiled. I couldn't see his face, but it was pretty clear that he was showing all of his teeth. Kilik's eyes widened with fear and he stumbled a few steps backwards.

"Look here, I know about her wavelength and it gives me a headache. But I don't give a damn, and if I want to sit here I'll sit here. Is there someone in this spot?"

Kilik shook his head. Soul widened his smile and continued with, "Good, then I'll stay."

He faced the front and it was obvious that the conversation was over. Kilik went back to his place and sat down abruptly. Hushed voices rang out around us, as I turned to Soul. "Thanks." What more could I say?

_04.00 PM - DWMA (Soul's P.O.V.)_

The bell rang across the room and my 'classmates' dispersed, not without glancing at us I noticed. The entire day, they had stared at Maka and me as if we had green hair, spoke only in Latin and tapped danced for a living. I don't understand why Maka was treated like she had killed their brother, sure she gave weapons headaches and could make us black out any second but she hadn't hurt anyone.

I followed her outside and we started to head back.

_05.42 PM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

"Let me get this straight," What is his problem? He doesn't understand that people actually work to have a roof over their heads?

"You want to work, while I have to question about the people that were there when we got tattooed?" Is it really so hard to see that it is the only way? "Yes. Someone might remember something important," I snapped back, "and you are going to make me late!"

"Don't you think it is going to be a bit hard seeing that we both can't remember who was there?" Soul's logic made me pause. I decided that we were just going to have to find out as much information as we can. Striding past him, I picked up his shoes and my work shoes. Throwing the sneakers at him, I reminded myself to buy him new ones. Just to find him staring at my work shoes.

"Maka, the shoes you just picked up are rumba shoes." I felt my shoulders droop in defeat. "Yes, they are Sherlock. The clue is in the café's name: Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee. The haven of over stressed, coffee addicts and when they are caffeinated we bring out the rumba music and get them to dance off all of it."

I slipped on the 'ultra flexible' rumba shoes, ignoring the look of disgust on Soul's face.

"You mean I spent all night in a rumba café, were they throw you out into dumpsters after four? Is that also why you're wearing that dress?"

I glanced down at the dress. The neon green really didn't suit me and the tassels were annoying. I saw Soul still try to wrap his head around all of that. So just to confuse him further I told him that:

"Actually, you in the dumpster was my doing and you didn't spend all night there. Also it is a requirement to wear a dress suitable to rumba in."

I strode out into the street and began to walk to Uncle Bob's.

_05.58 AM - Death City- Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I had to run to catch up with Maka; she is small but a hell of a fast walker. Soon we were in the part of the city near my hotel. Maka made a sharp turn to the left and suddenly we were in front of a rundown building with neon lights that showed us that we had reached our destination; Uncle Bob's.

Maka walked in with ease, I wasn't too sure though. As soon as we were in, we were assaulted by a Cuban man. Maka treated him with enthusiasm and called him Uncle Bob. I heard my name in the long stream of chatter and was subjected to examination.

'Uncle Bob' stuck his fingers in my mouth, and then twisted my arms around. Bending down, he punched my shin. I yelped a rude word as he muttered about sturdy legs. This guy is giving me the creeps.

_06.01 PM - Death City - Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee (Maka's P.O.V.) _

I watched in amusement as Uncle Bob examined Soul, I had to choke back a laugh when he sent me a look of horror. Uncle Bob then disappeared for an outfit; Soul was still recovering when he got back, carrying a blood red tuxedo, and an evil expression.

_08.34 PM - Death City - Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee (Soul's P.O.V.) _

About two hours ago I couldn't have be doing what I am doing now. Wearing a blood red dancing tuxedo is one; the other is pouring out Uncle Bob's coffee. That stuff is so strong it could knock somebody out.

Yet, here I am working beside Maka but it isn't too bad. I had asked a few people about the last time I was in here. But none of them knew anything, and I was still seething about Maka's confession about the dumpster. So it was a pretty mixed up emotion, but Uncle Bob gave me no time to wonder about it. Soon I was gliding around with three rumba specials and one dancer coffee on one tray.

Then the rumba music stopped. I looked around in confusion; it hadn't stopped since we had arrived. Uncle Bob jumped onto the 'bar' and yelled;

"RUMBA!"

I looked around the café to see an army of caffeinated animals ready to rumba. I tried to find Maka in the crowd but it was too dense. Then a pair of ink stained hands grabbed my own and I was forced to dance.

_08.35 PM - Death City - Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee (Maka's P.O.V.) _

Uncle Bob gave the signal and the café became a dance floor, nobody cared if there was no space to move. I danced with numerous caffeinated people who didn't see past the hectic frenzy of the rumba. As I changed partners, I saw Joe. Now Joe is a regular and comes every night, he could help us.

I cut in and danced with him. Joe grinned down, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Great isn't it!" He yelled at me, it was louder than a night club in full swing. "Yeah, I was wondering about the night the day before yesterday. I can't seem to remember." I yelled back at the huge man in front of me. He looked down at me in surprise.

"Oh, I thought you would have remembered. You were dancing with whitey!" He hollered. I blushed when he indicated to Soul, who was dancing furiously and looking scared. "You make quite a couple! I remember you talking with this 'Johanna' woman; she said something about Medusa's compartment." I yelled back my thanks and went to find Soul.

_09.12 PM - Death City - Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee (Soul's P.O.V.) _

I saw Maka make her way towards me and I let go of the lady who was clinging onto me a bit too hard. I was never happier to see neon green in my life. I clasped her hand and began to dance with her, in the mean while she told me what she had found out.

I suddenly was shoved forwards, making me bend down and take Maka with me. I regained my balance and continue to dance with red on both my cheeks. I began to copy other people's moves, twirling Maka here and moving around in circles. I saw Uncle Bob make his way towards us and stopped, bringing us to a halt.

Maka was a little out of breath and looked pretty, she was still clutching on my hand. Slowly, I felt the pain steep in. She let go when she realised, looking downcast. I felt bad.

Uncle Bob was there and he handed Maka a jar with a green lid of coffee. He then showed me one with some coffee on the bottom and a red lid. He yelled that it was mine, and began to push us to the doorway.

"See you next time!" He called out, and then returned to the rumba. We began to walk home.

_09.24 PM - Death City - Outside Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.) _

"Why did Uncle Bob give you a coffee jar?" I stopped to look at Soul. The entire walk back he had been silent, I glanced at him. He was burning holes into the ground.

"Well, Uncle Bob pays his employees with one jar of coffee every week. If you miss one of your hours he takes out some of the coffee. I think you are an employee, because he gave you a jar."

I answered, he was looking up now in confusion and asked, "What good is coffee?" I began to reply with "Actually-" but was cut off by Azusa who appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you have the rent?" She asked, and then added impatiently, "Who is this?"

"I have the rent, and this is Soul. Is it okay if he stays with me? He can pay the same rent as I do, I can also get you some Mexican vanilla." I tempted the stern lady who was frowning at Soul.

"Alright." She said and took the coffee jar off of me, then disappeared.

"That's what you use the coffee for, to pay the rent." I told Soul, who was scowling. "I'm tired." He said before going inside. I scowled back at his distant figure.

"Goodnight to you too." I grumbled to myself as I shut the door.

**a/n- Hi, ****just wanted to say that Joe is the coffee mad guy and I thought that he might've introduced Azusa to Uncle Bob's ('cause they worked together), but she is too embrassed to go in.**


	7. Chapter Seven

_06.52 AM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I woke up feeling sick. Yesterday I felt a bit ill, but it wasn't anything like this. The room was stuffy, and my body was changing temperature from hot to cold. My throat was dry and painful, each breath was a battle. My head, though, was clear and I was calm.

I got up, stumbling, I need something cold to help me think. Going into the kitchen area, I drank milk from the carton. Leaning back I sighed, why was I ill? Easy enough to answer. I have my suspicions that Maka's soul wavelength has something to do with it, and the tattoo has a part to play. The tattoo has been hurting more and it seems as if it was sinking into my skin.

Putting the milk back, I reached for the pain killers. Opening the small box, I found that there where only five left. I took two. Slowly, I directed my feet in the direction of the bathroom.

_06.57 AM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V) _

My shoulder was aching, the tattoo seemed to grin as I moaned softly. I heard the sound of the neighbour's tap going. I suddenly visualised cold water, washing away the feeling of pain which came from my shoulder. That was the only thing in my mind, when I walked into the bathroom.

_06.58 AM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I walked in to hear the water running. Maka was in flannel pyjama pants and had a vest on, she was waiting for the bathtub to fill. She noticed me and her face went bright red. She reminded me of a little girl abandoned on the street from the hunch of her shoulders and the way she looked around for someone to pick her up and tell her it's okay.

I watched Maka, wishing to comfort her. During yesterday I saw how nobody talked to her, they ignored her existence. Strange, I don't have a severe headache like I should have. Just a mild one and I am a meter away from her.

"Soul?"

Maka's voice broke the silence. I snapped back into reality, and realised the situation we are in.

"You have three seconds to get out. If you don't I'll leave a imprint of _'Soulogy' _on your head."

I slapped my fingers on my eyes and walked backwards as if I had been shot. The trouble of living with someone who has no social life is that they end up being absorbed into books, that means at least two in each room. Also Maka has a habit of planting them in my brain.

_07.04 AM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

As I dried my hair, I couldn't help but think about Soul and the bathroom. Something must be done, it could happen again. I can't let that. I glanced around to see if I could find inspiration, my eyes fell on a chart which I had to complete for next week. Hmm, I wonder if...

_07.11 AM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I walked towards the bathroom cautiously, my stomach full of cereal. Maka was serious about the no more pancakes thing. As I looked at the wooden door, I saw a chart with different times written in red and green. I read the key, and couldn't help but snigger.

It was a time scale chart with said when Maka and I could go in. Maka walked by and scowled at my response to her chart.

"You didn't have any other ideas." She stated, fidgeting. I grinned. It was funny when she was flustered. Maka spun around and stormed off muttering about an ungrateful white haired boys.

_07.39 AM- Death City- Reaper's Avenue (Maka's P.O.V.)_

"Hey, where are we going to find information?" I was yanked out of my thoughts by Soul. "Well, we could stop by the library." Was my answer. I looked over to him and continued to walk, we have to get to school on time. I stared at him and noticed slight changes, he seemed to be feverish. My wavelength. That's it, we need to sort this out so he won't have to stay around me.

"The library?" I shot a look of contempt at him, what is his problem? "Yes, the library." I answered.

"Should we go there in lunch, or the free period?" I felt my jaw drop, Soul is a lazy man. So, he should be putting up a fight. Soul looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"You know that I do want to get out of this, also libraries are stupid." That's better. I quickly thought about when we should go, then I remembered.

"I think we should go at lunch time, while they are eating."

I said, looking ahead. I felt Soul stiffen beside me, he turned to me and said:

"Alright, we are going during the free period. Also, you are buying lunch. I am not eating anymore of your vegetarian sandwiches."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, so reverse psychology is how to get to him. I stared at Soul, he noticed and gave a shrug. He stopped in front of the stairs which leaded to the entrance of the DWMA.

_11.46 AM- DWMA- Lecture Hall (Soul's P.O.V.) _

I slouched in my seat, bored of listening to Professor Stien. The free period came and went, and we had walked down to the library. It was a dusty place, I recalled with disgust. At home dust was considered banned, they even cleaned the top floor where nobody went.

Maka immediately began to scan through a book of records, I asked her why she was looking in there. She said that Medusa was an unnatural name so it would be easy to find. I looked through a section of tattoo related books, all I found was '_The dangers of Tattoos' _and '_The Tattooed Rose_'. So in one word: useless.

My stomach growled, resting my head on the table I couldn't help but feel that it was useless.

_12.03 AM- DWMA- Lecture Hall (Maka's P.O.V.)_

I stayed behind, even though Soul was waiting outside. Approaching Professor Stien, I felt resentment towards him. He pushed me to my limit and when I fell to the floor he told me to get up. Breathing in deeply, I apologised for not going to training. Though I wasn't really.

"You should not be so close to him on a daily bases. Even if you traded soul parts."

That was my answer, I could only nod in resentment.

"I won't be attending training anymore though, until Soul and I sort this out." With that I walked out, to where Soul was waiting.

_12.05 AM- DWMA (Soul's P.O.V.) _

I was leaning back on the wall waiting for Maka to come out, I looked up at the sky. I heard footsteps reach me. I pushed myself off and turned to face Maka. It was slightly creepy how I knew it was her, but with the tattoo it was easy to know.

"Where should we go?" I asked, it was clear that the cafeteria was not an option. Maka in the meanwhile was fiddling with her pigtails. She can knock weapons out, not even trying and yet she wears pigtails. It is absurd.

"We could head out and buy something. I know a place where they won't find us." Was her reply, I raised my eyebrows at this. Not even stopping inside to eat? Man, she is strange.

"Alright, let's go." I said, and began to walk off making her jog to catch up.

_12.14 AM- Death City- Sandwich Stand (Maka's P.O.V.) _

I leaned over the range of sandwiches, which to buy? There were so many, so I picked out two random ones and walked off to find Soul.

He was sitting down on a bench in the park, far away from the paths which carved their way through here. I tossed on to him, Soul catched it with his long fingers spread out.

"You have pianist's hands." I said to him. Soul frozen with his arm still in the air. His eyes were full of fear, anger and hate. I sensed that I had touched a nerve. Soul trembled.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, feeling worried. Ripping open the sandwitch's plastic, I saw him lower his arm. "It's nothing." He snapped, I flinched. We sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Then, there was a boom.

Blair on a huge pumpkin had crash landed on the near tree and was hopping off looking cheerful. Her eyesight found Soul and she pounced on him.

"Souly! Where have you been? I was looking for you, I know that we will have to wait for about five years until you are old enough but you didn't have to run away!"

Blair exclaimed, hugging him so tightly he stopped breathing. She letted him go at the last second and leaped onto me, it was my turn to be suffocated.

"Maka, thank you so much for finding Soul! You were going to give him back right?" Blair was crushing my lungs. Clawing, I fought back desperately.

"Blair...please stop," I whispered feebly, hoping she would let go.

"Oh, right! we have to talk. " Blair spun around letting me go. She summoned up a pumpkin and sat down on it whilst it was floating in the air. Soul was inhaling deeply looking scared, he suddenly sprinted to me and hid behind. Coward.

_12.19 AM- Death City- Park (Soul's P.O.V.) _

Okay, I'm screwed. Blair showed up and now I am hiding like a little girl behind Maka. I felt nauseous seeing I'm so close but it doesn't matter. Blair grew more serious, and looked in my eyes.

"Soul, it is about our relationship." 'What relationship?' I asked myself, preparing for the worst. "I think we need to be with diffrent people, the age gap is the problem. I don't date school kids, so when you become a man I will be waiting for you!" She punched the air with determination.

I felt myself pale at this prospect. Five years of freedom, and I could change my name. As I was thinking about suitable name, I noticed a red haired man in the bushes. Staring at Maka. I nudged her at pointed him out, she grew a few shades darker.

Then, he jumped out screaming her name. Maka looked as if she wanted the world to swallow her up. He began to fuss over her, he noticed Blair and that was it. Red head was all over her saying that there wasn't a lady prettier than her in the whole wide world.

Maka instead gripped a branch which had materialized in front of her. The look in her eye was murderous, I felt sorry for the guy. She walked over slowly, and with deadly precision whaked his head with it. Maka continued until the man was on the ground out cold.

"Come." Was all she said, I followed her leaving Blair fuss over him.

_12.23 AM- Death City- Park (Maka's P.O.V.) _

I can't believe it! Papa showed up all of a sudden, and began to fuss over me as if I was two years old. I won't use my wavelength on him, even if he is an ugly cheater. It would be wrong. I slowed my pace and held up the sandwich. It had tuna oozing out of the sides and was slightly squashed. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, I hate fish.

I slumped onto the ground, Soul sat opposite me. He unwrapped his and it was a plain salad one. We looked at each other and started laughing. The situation was funny, and we swapped.

Sinking my teeth into the bread I felt a bit better.

"Do you think that Blair will forget?" I asked Soul, he glanced over. "We will see in five years." He grumbled. I smiled at that, he smiled back warily.

12.54 AM- DWMA (Maka's P.O.V.)

We walked back, in the hallways. Voices reached our ears but we said nothing. I walked into something. That something was dressed in black and white with three stripes in it's hair.

"Kid."

12.55 AM- DWMA (Soul's P.O.V.)

Maka walked straight into this guy, but she uttered Kid as if it was a sacred word. I narrowed my eyes. He was tall and skinny with three white stripes in his black hair, 'Kid' also had golden eyes.

"So, you kept the pigtails. Maka." He replied steadly, she was looking up at him transfixed. I rolled my eyes at this, but I still felt the sharp sting of envy. Most girls take one look at me and run. Albino, and fangs of teeth to boot, aren't what a girl generally looks for in a guy. I shook this feeling off.

Kid turned and looked at me, he paled. "What is that monstrousity!" I stepped back, in shock. Kid had seemed as though he was a calm person, so why was he shouting his head off?

I looked to Maka in confusion and I saw her expression was similar to mine.

"Asymmetrical, you are asymmetrical!" Kid was ranting, but Maka found it funny and began to grin. Kid continued now with flames in his eyes. I hunched my back and tried to figure out his next move.

"Your hair, your teeth, you clothes and even your damn shoes are asymmetrical!"

I looked at Maka, begging her to do something. She rolled her eye and brought Kid to a halt. "Kid, please control yourself. We need your help actually and Soul will fix his hair." I glared at her, we don't need help from three stripes. Kid calmed down, but avoided looking at me.

"How may I help you?" He asked, Maka cleared her throat and said. "Could you find these people for us? Their names are Medusa and Johanna." Kid looked up in surprise and replied with, "Crona Gorgon's mother is called Medusa, you should ask her. I don't know about Johanna though. I have to go, Liz and Patty are waiting."

Maka's posture was slumped, she seemed sad. When Kid went past her, he whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and stared at the ground. Once he was gone, I whipped around and asked:

"Who the hell is he?" She replied with a soft smile, "Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. Also my playmate when I was little, but not anymore."


	8. Chapter Eight

_09 .13 AM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I slept fitfully last night, but it's the weekend so I am sleeping in - even though I can't get back to sleep. Maka came in earlier and had rolled her eyes at my 'childish' behaviour; she could do nothing about it because it is the weekend. I turned to the other side, to look out of the window.

It was a sunny day with clouds drifting across the sky. The view wasn't at all bad. There were people greeting each other with smiles on their faces, and children eating ice cream.

Where is this coming from? Oh no, maybe Maka's optimism is rubbing off on me! Okay so, there is; a dead bird on the sidewalk, a girl crying in the middle of the street and broken beer bottles on the ground. That is better. I sank back into the mattress, feeling at peace with the world again.

I heard a meow, coming from the foot of my bed. I sat up to see a small black cat with golden eyes staring at me, I scowled at it. The cat didn't move. I was starting to feel annoyed. I stared back, this continued for a bit until I saw that on the floor there was a witch's hat. I've seen it before somewhere, I looked at it curiously. There was a flash of purple.

_09.15 AM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

There was a scream and a series of bangs coming from Soul's room. I looked at the sink, wondering if I should go now or wait for things to settle down. It is Saturday, but in this apartment it is officially known as Duck Day. I already felt the massive headache that would come with trying to reason with Soul.

I spun around on my heel and walked toward the bedroom. Pushing the door open, I looked in to see that Soul had somehow gotten on top of the bedside table and was swinging a rolled up poster around. I looked at the wall to see the corners of the poster which had been savagely ripped off; Blair instead was staring longingly at him but keeping her distance.

I studied the woman in front and saw that Blair had come prepared. Blair was wearing her purple duck kigurumi; still to this day I wonder how the hell she got one. Blair caught sight of me and forgot all about Soul, she squealed.

"Maka, you look so cute! So it _did_ come on time. Good thing too; now Soul can wear your old one and we can begin Duck Day!"

Soul noticed me and came to an abrupt stop; he stared at me in shock. I blushed.

_09.18 AM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I couldn't move. I was in shock. I wouldn't put it past Blair to dress as a duck, but Maka? The poster baton clattered to the floor and rolled to the feet of a five foot two bright yellow duck. The duck picked it up and placed it on the dresser, and then it turned and fixated me with its forest green eyes.

"What?" It said, looking at me with apprehension. My eyes widened, and I gazed at the duck kigurumi which Maka was wearing. She was going bright red when she pulled down the hood to obstruct her face. I felt myself go pale. Blair had watched these turn of events carefully and was scrutinising Maka.

"You haven't told him!"

_10.18 AM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.) _

It had taken us an entire hour to get Soul in my old duck kigurumi outfit which was a red one that Blair somehow got for me. Coloured ones are hard to find. In that time we also had to explain to him about Duck Day. Soul in the meanwhile was sat on his bed not moving, the red colour of the kigurumi went well with his crimson eyes. But it was a size too small Blair noticed and had enlarged it with her magic. It was then five sizes too big, so she shrank it again and now it isn't too bad on him.

He was glaring at me accusingly, I pretended not to notice. "Duck Day: international day of people with no lives staring at ducks quacking at the television screen. How sad is that?" I gave him no answer.

Blair and I had started this up when we found out that we loved ducks, not only to eat but also as a bird. We began to dress up as ducks, watch documentaries and then face paint ducks, feathers and anything duck related on. At the end of the day, we had a takeaway duck dish which we ate for supper. Hence the name: Duck Day.

Blair was fiddling with Soul's hair, much to his annoyance, when she spoke. "I have a documentary on Pomeranian ducks," Blair giggled when she heard Soul's stomach growling. "I'm sure that Souly wouldn't mind some." He scowled with pink spreading rapidly across his cheeks.

"I haven't had breakfast." Was his response, I stared at him in disbelief. I walked over to the bedside table and picked up the energy bar I had placed there earlier, unwrapped it, and then made my way towards Soul. His eyes widened a second time, regaining the look of fear and paranoia. I crouched in front of him and Blair was smirking as she held on to him in case he bolted. I was face to face with him now.

I don't care what he thinks anymore, it is Duck Day and I am not going to let an albino cynic ruin it for me. I leaned in so close I could count the fine white eyelashes which framed his deep red eyes that darted from one place to another, but there was something in that expression. I frowned, Blair was giggling like a maniac at this point and she didn't notice that when she gripped Soul's jaws and yanked them open his eyes rolled back into his skull. I felt the tattoo's burn bringing me back to logic.

_10.23 AM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.) _

Maka was close, way too close. The tattoo is burning up my skin and it felt as if my head was being split in two, without the anaesthetic. But even at a moment like this, I couldn't help but think that it is the closest I have come ever to Maka. I looked at her and saw a small button nose and big green eyes; the eyes went large with understanding as they saw me wince.

Blair's grip was as hard as iron and forced my jaws open, my eyes rolled back. It was so painful. I then felt something being shoved in my mouth, I automatically began to chew and realised it was my breakfast. I glowered at Maka who mouthed 'sorry' to me as she got up, the ache began to subside and I slumped back onto Blair.

"Fine," I said tiredly, Maka and Blair looked at each other in surprise and grinned happily. Blair stuck a purple duck wing in the middle and Maka's soon joined it, they looked at me waiting for mine to join theirs. Sighing, I placed mine on top.

"For Duck Day!" They sang, I said nothing. After they had thrown up their wing and done some idiotic duck moves, they made their way to the small lounge. The lounge was tiny, and because the apartment didn't have space for a dining table we ate in there on the coffee table.

Because of this, I was stuck next to Blair who had never heard of personal space. Maka was instead as far away from me as possible; Blair somehow knew how to work the television, which every time Maka or I tried it had let off a cloud of black smoke. Soon there was a picture of a Pomeranian duck paddling around a small lake on a duck farm in Germany.

_01.23 PM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

At first Soul kept grumbling and turned the other way, but after the first two he began to loosen up. He's beginning to comment on the facts and he is becoming interested, I smiled. If I ever told him what I am thinking he would probably deny it, but it's obvious. Soul doesn't even flinch when Blair randomly hugs or jumps up, he just laughs. Take that mister "I'm Too Cool for This Crap"!

Looking closer though, he seems to have forgotten about the tattoo. Soul still feels the pain but he seems to have blocked it out. Is it possible? Do not hope; you will only be let down. Professor Stein's cold cigarette breath wafted through my mind, I shook it off.

"Are you okay?" Soul's voice came to my ears; I straighten my back and nodded. With his gaze off of me I felt better; I am nervous because I usually don't hang around with boys. Black*Star does not count. Plus Soul seemed to pull off the kigurumi look, and who knew that fang like teeth with white hair went well together. What am I thinking!?

Okay relax and focus on the Indian Runner duck. I sank back sighing in relief. Even if he liked you back it wouldn't work, a little voice taunted in my head. The little voice was right though, Kid had confirmed it yesterday. Kid had looked at his soul and saw my wavelength hard at work corroding it, one month until it was finished.

My train of thoughts was rudely interrupted by my stomach grumbling, my face flushed bright red. I pulled down my hood, trying to block out the sound of Blair and Soul laughing.

_01.36 PM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I grinned in Maka's direction, finding it funny that such a small person's stomach could make so much noise. I rose from the couch and stretched, I padded to the small space Maka called a kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked in; there were the leftovers from yesterday which Maka had banned me from touching. Huh, she must of have done that so we could eat something for lunch today without cooking. That is the sort of thing she would do, I thought as I picked up the various dishes.

In the meantime it seemed that Blair had managed to lose the television remote, and was tearing up the place while Maka was collecting the scattered cushions from Blair's frantic search. "Hey!" I called out to the girls; they jumped as though they had forgotten I was there. "Do you want to eat now? We can always watch the next documentary after." I bribed, Blair shot straight up to me and sniffed the plates. She pounced on Maka and purred loudly.

"You cooked fish, you hate fish! Oh, thank you Maka!" Blair simpered, whilst rubbing her cheek against Maka's. The latter laughed nervously, with her eyes darting back and forwards. "It is no big deal, Soul likes it too so I thought why not." Blair stopped and looked at her in the eye, with a serious expression on her face. I blinked; shocked that she was able to be so serious.

"Your fish is the best; if I ever hear you undermine it..." Blair drew herself up and looked down with a scary look on her face, "I will destroy you." The cat whispered, Maka grinned and took the dishes out of my hands. "Don't get used to it either, I don't like preparing fish."

I watched their strange dialogue and scrunched up my face in confusion, we didn't eat fish last night. Maka saw my look and said, "I couldn't sleep last night so I cooked instead, can you grab the cutlery on the way?"

_02.49 PM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.) _

Strange girl, but the fish was good and I can't say anything bad. I looked at her in the duck kigurumi, grinning. She looked cute, for Maka, but if I said anything I'll probably disintegrated on the floor. I won't put it past her, that wavelength was powerful.

Blair was back to the remote control hunt and she let off a weird yelp of victory, Blair held up the remote proudly. "Where was it?" I asked her, wanting to know why we had to wait for twenty minutes. Blair looked up and with a content look on her face stated that it was on the coffee table. "Uh-" I began but was cut off by Maka saying, "Good job Blair!" I gave her a look and she shook her head. I dropped the issue and put the last plates in the sink, with the sound of Blair and Maka arguing which disk to place in. It was the Magpie duck verses the Welsh Harlequin, Magpie won.

I was walking back when I heard a sound I was used to, the violin. Looking up I saw the white mop of hair which was so similar to mine; Wes my brother was on the screen playing his heart out. My feet stopped even if I wanted to move on, I was forced to watch Wes play the tune I had heard so many times. The reporter was saying something about talent but it was muffled in comparison to the music which swelled out of the sound system, along with the memories coming out.

Bitter ones at that. I remembered the comments on my music compared to Wes' every time; no one said it was unique unlike when they turned to him. It didn't help that he looked out for me, making me unable to resentment him. Once we found out that I was a weapon, he knew that it was best. Maybe I did too, but I couldn't agree with him. It would be submissive, but now I am in this mess and forced to go to the school which he wanted me to go to in the first place.

I smile sadistically to myself and stay there gazing at my brother on the screen.

_02.53 PM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

I stared at Soul who was smiling at the screen with a scary look on his face. The look had been on there since Soul's older copy came on the screen. His name was Wes Evans according to the documentary, from some family of famous musicians. I didn't like his music, it was too uptight and predictable; but I am no music judge so I can't say much.

Blair had got bored at some point because the screen went black and on the table there was a box of face paints. I reached over and nudged him with the cushion in my arms, he flinched but the expression was wiped off. I said nothing, it was personal. That was obvious.

I indicated to the box of face paints and he made his way there, not without shaking I noticed though. "Alright," Blair announced with something dangerous in her voice once we were seated, "who wants to have a duckling on their forehead?"

_06.27 PM - Death City - Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

We had spent the whole afternoon face painting. By the end Soul had a duck's nest on both of his cheeks and a mother duck painted sloppily on his forehead; as for me and Blair, we had wild duck migrations travelling around our arms and faces. We were all grinning madly at each other.

"That was fun!" Meowed Blair stretching out, "But I'm hungry, time for takeout!" She decided, and I smirked. "Soul, can you call them? Say it's Blair who is ordering, we should get a free meal." Blair had a talent of finding free food.

Soul got up and began to call them up. "Tell them we want the usual, but three portions instead of two." I added as he dialled the numbers, Blair instead shifted back into her cat form. I had found my shoes by the time he was back, and looked at us in question.

"We are going now? Isn't it going to take a while to cook?" Blair and I swapped a look, "With Blair's arrangement with them it should take about quarter of an hour." I said opening the door to see four plastic bags arranged neatly in a line with a note propped up in the middle.

It read:

_Maka, these are for Soul. His clothes are dreadful and his shoes make me want to cry. Please give him this. Pigtails still suit you after all those years. _

It was not signed but I knew it was Kid, I felt a knife of nostalgia lodge itself in my rib cage. Shaking my head I brought in the bag and found the shoes, after finding them I tossed them in Soul's direction. I folded the note, and placed it in my pocket.


	9. Chapter Nine

_08.47 PM- Death City- Reaper's Avenue (Maka's P.O.V.)_

It was nearly ten to nine and we were still out in Death City. It was partly the fault of the kitchen staff which consisted of one who was cooking for a full house, as the others had quit. It was also Blair's fault for wanting to chase the pigeons which were returning to their nests, in the end we ate outside on a bench watching the sunset. It was lucky that the cook had left a pair of chopsticks in the bag; Soul and I speared the duck with them, Blair just ate in her cat form.

Now we are walking home, in the dark. Blair is leading the way into an alleyway whilst humming, I glanced around. I feel as though I am forgetting something, I called out to Blair.

"Isn't it better if we stay out of the alleyways, it is nighttime." Blair replied saying that it was quicker, feeling uneasy I walked faster.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" I jumped into the air, after I was calmed down I looked in the direction of the sound. It was Soul, smirking slightly in the gloom. I glowered at him, and snapped.

"No, but it isn't safe especially since Death City is crawl with kishin eggs at night." I stopped, no wonder why I was scared. How could I forget? Kishin eggs, the first stage of becoming a demon God and succumbing to madness. They devour human souls, and us three are sitting ducks. Literally.

We have no means of protecting ourselves! I am panicking, okay deep breaths. We are only in an alleyway with no protection whatsoever, and dressed up as ducks. But there is no one in sight so it will be fine, I breathed again.

"More, want more."

_08.51 PM- Death City- Alleyway (Soul's P.O.V.)_

My spine crawled when I heard the chilling voice of the kisin egg, contrary to Maka's beliefs sometimes I do listen to Professor Stien. It was also pretty obvious that the kishin egg wants to eat us, synchronised Maka and I took a step back. Blair hissed at it and jumped up onto a doorstep, in her cat form.

I recognised the kishin egg from the mission board at school, it was called Sonson J. and that it had committed numerous crimes along with the usual murder and soul devouring. The board said that it was an easy opponent, even a weak miester could finish him off without breaking sweat. I looked at our surroundings and saw that we were in a bad position.

The only way to get out of this alive was to either run, or fight. Both opinions were unavailable seeing that it was blocking the way and I can't turn into a scythe with Maka's soul wavelength, what to do?

I tried to concentrate but all I could think about was Maka's wavelength, then it came to me. Maka could restrain it, after all it is her wavelength. I turned to her, and blinked. Maka was cowering in a corner, looking ashamed. I bit back the remark which was forming on my tongue, and hung my head steeling myself for what was to come.

I began to walk towards her, wincing slightly.

_08.59 PM- Death City- Alleyway (Maka's P.O.V.)_

What was he doing? Walking towards me is dangerous, and there is the kishin egg right behind him. I stared at him in horror when he crouched down and leaned in, Soul whispered.

"Control your wavelength, then try to weild me." I gaped at him, and then saw that he was serious. I glanced at the kishin egg, it was creeping closer with malice in it's eyes. I began to take deep breaths, we might as well try.

I got up, and focused on my wavelength. I began to see it, a small glowing ball of yellow with a blue mark on it and a green aura around it. My anti demon wavelength, I began to repress it making my wavelength stop reaching out. Soul grinned when he no longer felt the pain, suddenly he was surrounded by bright light and he transformed into a scythe.

I caught him and twirled him around admiring the patterns on his blade, I'm sure that there is someone in my class who would be perfect for him. I concentrated on my wavelength trying to keep it from harming him, I tighten my grip on him and felt a sea of emotions drag me down.

Angry, envy, resentment and hatred swarmed around my head. These were Soul's and they were making it hard to keep my wavelength under control. I pushed the feelings away and looked up to see the kishin egg running in my direction brandishing a knife.

I leaped out of the way, narrowly missing the blade which nearly cut off my arm. I looked at Soul's blade to see his reflection, I blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth, "What are you doing? Come on, at least try to stop him!" Polite as ever I thought, scowling at him.

I began to wildly swing him around hoping that I would maybe hit the kishin egg, it just stared at me in surprise as I failed to land one blow on him. The kishin egg cocked it's head to the side and seemed to be asking if I was for real, I flushed at this. What can I say, it was embarrassing.

Soul seemed to be catching on, as he looked at me in astonishment.

"You don't know what you are doing." He said bluntly coming from his weapon form, I felt my face go a couple of shades darker. I gave a tiny nod, slashing him in the general direction of the kishin egg and at the same time keeping my wavelength in check. I was growing tried just from holding Soul and trying to keep my wavelength under control, the kishin egg began to move forward again.

I looked at it warily as it tried to cut my arm, I just jumped back. The next time I wasn't so lucky. Hissing in pain I tightened my grip on Soul and focused on the kishin egg, it kept coming closer. I narrowed my eyes and breathed in deeply, bringing Soul up I waited. It stumbled nearer, bidding my time I waited for it to stand face to face with me.

The kishin egg was close enough for me to smell the metallic tang of blood which it reeked of, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I felt Soul growing angry with me, I glanced at the scthye. I grinned at Soul, hefted him up and brought him back down.

_09.06 PM- Death City- Alleyway (Soul's P.O.V.)_

What is she doing?! I was too stunned to even shout at Maka. It was perfect, she was going to bring me down on the kishin egg's head and kill him. Instead she brought me down on it's shoulder, I saw her grimace. Fighting and keeping her soul wavelength in check was draining Maka, she must have missed it's head.

But, it was over now. I hung my head, preparing for the feeling of dread that would come when it decided to begin finishing us off. That's when I heard an enraged meowing noise coming from behind the kishin egg, I lifted my head back up.

There, in all of her stately semihuman form was Blair.

"Don't you dare so much as touch Maka and Souly." Came out as a hushed whisper. Sonson J. turned around to look at her and wasn't impressed, it just swung back round. Blair letted off a small hiss, I felt relief that Blair was there to help.

Wait a second, what can Blair do? It was hopeless, my head drooped down again and I began to think about all of the things I would miss. Sonson J. stepped closer with the knife brandished, Maka's hold on me was limp as if I was too heavy for her. I felt concern come out of nowhere for her, is this my last time feeling emotions?

That was when Blair decided to use some of her excessive amout of magic and blow a meter wide hole into the cobblestones.

_09.17 PM- Death City- Alleyway (Maka's P.O.V.)_

Blair had used halloween cannon, and I was still seeing the bright lights dancing around after being so near. I had only seen her use it once before when she was hunting down a mice, something about killing the last of the dirty food stealing Mizunes.

Basically she chanted a rhyme and a neon orange pumpkin swelled out of her hand and it exploded when it was at it's biggest. It had blown a hole in her roof which ment Blair had to stay at my place until the repairs were done.

Soul clattered to my feet. 'Must've dropped him.' I thought, stumbling towards Blair wincing as my soul's wavelength pushed back my resistance. Just a little further away from Soul so I can stop try to hold it back, and I can collapse under the strain of it.

I was nearly eight meters away from him when I letted go. I could still felt pain though, coming from the tattoo. I blacked out.

_10.28 PM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I was pacing the length of the apartment. It has been a hour and ten minutes since Maka had fallen on the floor, unconscious. I would have carried her, but her soul's wavelength was out of control and it wouldn't be of any use if both of us blacked out.

So Blair had carried her home, not one word of complaint came from her. She was in the kitchen now, finishing off the last of the milk. I stopped, sighed and looked over to were Maka was laid out.

We should call Professor Stein, Maka doesn't like the guy but he can probably help. I growled slightly, I hate being helpless.

I studied Maka's features from were I was standing. She was as still as a statue and with about as much liveliness as one, somehow it scared me more. I rubbed the tattoo, it was hurting more than ever. I twisted my neck and lowered the collar of the kigurumi, my eyes widened in shock.

The tattoo was faded, the bright yellow was tinted with grey. I forgot to breath as I stared down at the brand which still stinged, but I am used to it and it no longer bothers me. But, the fact that it was losing it's colour. That's a different story.

"Blair! Look after Maka, I'm going to find a doctor." I called out, moving towards the door. Professor Stein was one, right? Either way, he was the only one I know who specialises in souls.

_10.49 PM- Death City- Professor Stein's Home (Soul's P.O.V.)_

I stared up at the large grey building with strange stitch marks on it, shivering. The night was cold and I hadn't brought a coat, I snarled at the building. It had taken nearly twenty minutes to find it.

Who the hell builds his house in the outskirts of a huge city if you have to just go into the centre every day, and next to a freaking graveyard?!

I inhaled trying to calm down and started walking towards the door, I had wasted enough time trying to find it. Only because Black*Star, some guy Maka knows who is as annoying as hell, said about it being near a graveyard I was here now. If it wasn't for him, I could have still been looking around the wrong part of Death City.

I opened it and found the Professor still awake and he was polishing a small rusty knife, Professor Stein wiped it down again. On closer expection it looked like dry blood, it was flaking off and underneath was silver. I narrowed my eyes at the Professor, something about him was strange.

Professor Stein turned and fixated me with his tired green eyes, nothing like Maka's though. I clenched my hands into fists, remembering that the tattoo was faded. It couldn't mean anything good if it is part of her soul, I opened my mouth but Professor Stein beated me to it.

"Maka, I presume. You don't seem to be here to talk about the assignment I gave out." He put down the knife and picked up a packet of cigarettes. Professor Stein opened it and took out one, placing it in his mouth without lightening it.

I nodded slowly, and said:

"We were cornered by a kishin egg. Maka had to weild me. She managed to control her wavelength, but it was too hard. In the end she dropped me and blacked out. She is unconscious."

His eyes widened and he seemed to grow angry.

"Show me the way."

_11.32 PM- Death City- Maka's Apartment (Maka's P.O.V.)_

I heard noises in the background, I tried to open my eyes but it was as if they had been glued shut. I was panicking now, fighting my eyelids. Suddenly there was light, I tossed about still scared. The first thing I saw was Soul, he was staring at me with an anxious look on his face. I stopped thrashing around and gazed back, then I noticed the Professor. It was obvious he wasn't happy, but why was he here?

It all came back, I sinked into the sofa and felt dread creeping up to me and latching on. Professor Stein must know about me weilding Soul, he specifically said that I was forbidden to do so with any weapon. I began to wish I never woke up.

Blair bounced onto my stomach in her cat form and blocked the view of Professor Stein, I looked at her wondering what the time was.

"Excuse me, but get off her." I scowled when I smelled the cigarette smoke which came out of Professor Stein's mouth, he was smoking inside the apartment. Blair somehow managed to pout in her cat form, and leaped off me.

I moved stiffly into a sitting position, bracing myself for what Professor Stein would say about me becoming a meister for a night. He leaned in and made eye contact, I flinched but kept it.

"I told you not to." I waited, knowing that there was more to come.

"Your soul wavelength is dangerous and you put Soul in harm's way, your control over it could have slipped any moment and have burnt his soul. He could have died, and it was unnecessary seeing your friend was capable of eliminating the kishin egg." I broke the eye contact, not wanting to hear more. But Professor Stein continued, he was getting worked up and nothing was going to bring him down.

"Further more, it seems that your wavelength is attacking your soul. It is most likely a product of your father's genes and having part of Soul's soul, so your wavelength is trying to also annihilate your own soul. Also, both of your own and Soul's health is decreasing rapidly for Maka's soul wavelength is trying to wipe both of you out."

He paused for a second and looked at Soul, who was frowning trying to get his head around all of it. Professor Stein exhaled and continued with his diagnosis, more like a rant to be honest I thought sourly.

"It is vital that you two stay apart; as much as your control has improved, Maka, you still can't weild or stay near a weapon. Your soul wavelength is corroding Soul's own soul."

I blinked when he managed to say that without getting tongue tied, I leaned back on the couch and a sigh escaped from my mouth. Soul shot me an amused look, Professor Stein however wasn't too pleased.

"Not to forget your own, Maka. It is now dangerous for you too, come with me to my laboratory so we can sort out your soul's wavelength. If you don't come, chances are that in a month's time you both will probably die."

Soul perked up when he heard this, I stared at him feeling hurt. So, he doesn't care. Stupid, I'm taking this too lightly. Anytime soon, one of us could end up on the floor. Dead. I should go with Professor Stein, maybe then Soul could live in peace.

"You aren't taking Maka, she's staying here."

Professor Stein and I looked sharply at Soul, who before now was just listening to Professor. He stepped forward and we saw the steely resolution in his eyes, I felt disbelief, happiness and anger well up inside. It felt good to have Soul stand up for me, but it was best for me to go with Professor Stein. How he failed to see that made me angry, he can't risk his life.

"Professor Stein, Maka and I are going to sort this out ourselves. If it becomes too much, we will ask for help."

My jaw dropped, it must be some sort of messed up nightmare or dream for sure. No one can be this thick to do that for me, and in the end we will both probably die. I can't wait.

**a/n- Sonson J. is the kishin egg who Maka killed when they were in Italy. **


End file.
